Friends or foe ?
by anthounyy
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ron débutent leur sixième année. Comme il en est coutume, cette année-ci semble aussi compliquée que les autres. Seulement, Le Lord qui croupit misérablement dans sa sombre antre n'y est pour rien. Non, la responsable n'est autre que ce que Dumbledore considère depuis toujours comme étant sa plus puissante arme: l'amour. Débute au tome 6 Yaoi/Yuri !
1. Chapter 1 - Friends or foe ?

Hermione Granger craquait. Elle sortit de la grande salle en gardant une expression neutre, mais une fois hors du champ de vision des élèves dînant de la grande salle, elle laissa les larmes trop longtemps retenues dévaler ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pour rien. Ou plutôt pour tout.

A cause de Ron Weasley qui ne comprenait jamais rien.  
>A cause de Harry Potter qui n'était plus le même ces derniers temps.<br>A cause de sa pile de devoirs.  
>A cause du divorce de ses parents.<br>A cause du manque d'une présence à ses côtés, une épaule sur qui s'appuyer, des bras dans lesquels se réconforter.  
>Elle couru jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'Astronomie, voulant se recueillir seule avec les étoiles. Avec le vent d'Octobre. Avec la sombre nuit. Et avec-elle-même.<br>La sixième année gravit rapidement les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva enfin au sommet de la tour. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte de bois qui grinça lugubrement.

- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

Hermione, d'abord surprise, s'avança vers la source de cette voix et reconnut Pansy Parkinson adossée contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

- C'est Hermione... Désolé... Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à cette heure-ci... Bafouilla la Gryffondor en effaçant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de main.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Je vais m'en aller... Reprit Hermione en faisant demi-tour.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer une dispute entre elles, se sentant bien trop mal et fatiguée pour avoir la force de répliquer.

- Tu peux rester... Ca m'est bien égal... Reprit la Serpentarde en dardant sur elle son regard.

Hermione hésita puis se ravisa finalement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de faire connaissance avec la jolie brune, bien que cela faisait six années qu'elles partageaient la même école ainsi que les mêmes cours. Elle était d'ailleurs assez discrète en cours. Hermione se demanda si elle ne l'avait jamais entendue participer ...  
>Avec hésitation, elle s'installa contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de Pansy.<p>

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans la grande salle avec tout le monde ? Demanda la serpentarde en tournant son visage vers elle.  
>- Je pourrai te retourner la même question. Répondit Hermione en ramenant elle aussi ses jambes contre sa poitrine en quête d'une source de chaleur.<br>- J'aime la solitude, et puis les Serpentards ne sont pas les personnes les plus attentives et les plus compréhensives, hormis Draco... Mais parfois j'aime me recueillir seule, ça m'aide à organiser mes pensées, à me retrouver.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et ricana.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça... Tu dois me prendre pour une folle... Ajouta-t-il en ricanant nerveusement.  
>- J'aime aussi la solitude. Avant, j'aimais me confier à mes amis mais Ron m'insupporte et Harry est ... Différent. Dit-elle pour seule réponse, se confiant à son tours pour installer une sorte de climat amical.<br>- Ron t'insupporte ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il était ton petit copain...  
>- Ron, mon petit copain ? Certainement pas... Il est trop immature et de toute manière il ne s'intéresse qu'à Lavande Brown. Répondit Hermione en prononçant le nom de la Gryffondor avec mépris.<p>

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Et toi, avec Draco ? Reprit timidement la Gryffondor pour poursuivre un semblant de conversation.  
>- Comment ça ? Redemanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant pas saisie l'allusion.<br>- Eh bien, ça se passe bien entre vous deux... ? Dit Hermione mal-à-l'aise en voyant la réaction de la brune, pensant avoir rompu le contact.  
>- Parce que tu crois que je suis avec lui ?! S'étrangla pratiquement Pansy.<br>- Eh bien je croyais... Mais d'après ta réaction il semblerait que non... Reprit-elle en lui souriant.

Pansy lui rendit son sourire et répondit:  
>- Non... Nous sommes juste de très bon amis. Et de tout manière Draco est ... Enfin, il est trop fier et hautain.<p>

Un long silence prit place entre les deux jeunes femmes et cette fois-ci, aucune ne voulu rompre l'instant de calme que seul le soufflement du vent troublait.

Ce fut finalement Pansy qui se leva la première.

- Ce fut un plaisir de bavarder avec toi, Granger. Dit-elle seulement avant de disparaître dans les dédales du sombre escalier. La porte se ferma en bruyant claquement.

- Ce fut aussi un plaisir, Parkinson. Finit-elle par lâcher, le regard nu de toutes émotions.

Le fait d'avoir eut une conversation normale avec cette Serpentarde la troublait, la laissait hagarde. Cette jeune femme qui était accrochée au bras de Draco Malfoy, minaudant et pouffant à chacune de ses remarques, méprisant plus que tout les Gryffondors n'était pas la jeune femme à qui elle venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'une femme effacée, triste, morne et lasse. Un peu comme elle. Peut-être était-ce là l'unique raison de cette conversation. Un peu de réconfort avec une fille subissant les mêmes questionnements, ressentant les mêmes sentiments.  
>Toujours est-il que cette conversation l'avait ôtée d'un poids, soulagée.<p>

Elle se leva difficilement (le froid ayant engourdit ses membres) et redescendit les marches de la tour d'astronomie et regagna sa salle commune. Le repas de la grande salle venait de se cloturer puisque le couloir était remplit d'étudiants regagnant leur salle commune. Hermione s'engouffra dans le trou camouflé derrière le portrait et s'installa sur le divan au rambourement confortable faisant face à la cheminé.

Ses yeux inexpressifs s'étaient accrochés aux mouvements des flammes tandis que ses pensées s'étaient retournées vers sa récente conversation. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette conversation, et encore moins le regard que la Serpentarde avait dardé sur elle. Un regard amical, sympathique et morose. Ses pensées l'absorbait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que son meilleur ami, le bien connu survivant s'installa à ses côtés. Elle se repassait en boucle tous les échecs de sa vie, la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée, lui annonçant la rupture du couple de ses parents et d'autres choses, encore plus futiles et stupides qui s'étaient cependant amoncelés et avait finit par étouffer la gryffondor.

- Hermione ? Dit-il doucement en voyant le regard effacé de la jolie châtaine.  
>- Oui ? Répondit-elle sans même accorder un regard au brun.<br>- Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien... Que se passe-t-il ? Reprit Harry en se penchant vers elle.

Un silence servit à Harry de réponse. Hermione quitta enfin des yeux les bûches embrasés et tourna ses prunelles noisettes embuées de larmes vers son meilleur ami.

- Je suis lasse de ma vie, Harry ... Répondit-elle avant de fondre en larme et de se blottir dans les bras de son ami surpris mais qui finit par resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle.

A l'opposé du château, la même scène se déroulait entre Pansy et Draco. Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était le blond qui s'était blottit contre sa meilleure ami, cachés dans la chambre de préfet de ce dernier, et pleurait de tout son soûl.

- Draco... Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer... Arrête s'il te plait... L'implorait la brune en déposant sur sa joue un doux baiser.  
>- Je ne supporte plus ces disputes avec lui...<br>- Ne te rends pas malade pour lui... Draco, sors-le toi de la tête...

Draco se redressa et fixa sa meilleure amie de ses yeux ombragés.

- Je ne peux pas... J'aimerai, mais je n'y arrive pas. Chaque jour, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler scrupuleusement du regard et le voir proche de Granger me rends malade... Potter m'obsède. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il m'appartienne.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm addicted to you

Voici pour ce deuxième chapitre ! :D

L.I.E: J'essaye de faire plus attention aux fautes, et merci pour le commentaire, je pensais que Lavande était à Poufsouffle mais tu as raison, elle était effectivement chez Gryffondor :')

harleyyy: merci pour ton commentaire :)

* * *

><p>- MONSIEUR POTTER ! Cria Rogue qui s'époumonait depuis cinq minutes pour capter l'attention de son cancre.<p>

- Hein ? Finit par dire Harry en levant les yeux vers son professeur rouge de colère.

Tout la classe s'était tournée vers eux et Hermione alternait les regards inquiets entre son professeur et son meilleur ami...

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité, non, l'obligeance de m'écouter pour tenter de rendre un devoir convenable ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Grinça Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Oui, monsieur. Répondit Harry en se redressant.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et toute la salle demeura bouche bée. Le professeur de potion fixa de ses yeux vicieux quelques secondes Harry sans que celui-ci ne cille, conservant une expression neutre. Hermione, qui se trouvait à côté de son meilleur ami, le fixait avec ahurissement.

- Insolent... Souffla Rogue avant de se détourner.

- Eh bien, qu'avez-vous à afficher ces têtes ? Au travail, vous avez le reste de l'heure pour me préparer la potion de "Fligilis", page 58. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire narquois en voyant l'effarement des élèves devant la tâche qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Tous les élèves se levèrent, à la recherche des différents éléments qui composerait leur potion.

Profitant du brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- A quoi tu joues ?! Demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion à la réaction du survivant lorsque Rogue lui avait une fois de plus fait une de ses cinglantes remarques.

- Lorsque je lui réponds, il se fait un plaisir de nous ôter des points. En obéissant docilement à chacune de ses requêtes sans le moindre commentaire et sans la moindre réaction, je le fais ruminer ses insultes envers moi et mon père sans qu'il ne puisse m'ôter de points, puisque aucune infraction n'est commise ! Répondit Harry en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de se lever pour rechercher les ingrédients nécessaires, laissant une Hermione Granger au sourire blasé préparer ses ingrédients.

Harry se retrouva face à l'étagère où se retrouvaient les différents ingrédients et chercha du regard les griffes de lynx. Ayant récupéré ce dont il cherchait, il se retourna pour regagner son bureau. Alors qu'il déambulait à travers les tables, sentant un regard brûlant sur sa nuque, il se retourna pour surprendre Draco Malfoy l'observant, dardant sur lui un regard neutre, dénué de haine, de mépris ou de narcissisme comme il avait l'habitude d'en voir. Le Gryffondor, surpris de voir son pire ennemi le regarder d'une manière si peu habituelle resta figé quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se concentre sur la potion qu'il était en train de préparer.

- Harry, sais-tu comment il faut extraire le jus des fèves du diable ... ? Murmura Ron, rappelant le survivant à la réalité, songeant encore une fois au regard de Draco.

- Harry, tu sais comment il faut faire ? Insista Ron qui semblait au bord du désespoir.

- Euh ... J'en sais rien. Répondit le brun en retournant à sa table, continuant lui aussi de hacher ses herbes et de subtiliser le substantifique jus de fève.

A mesure que les ingrédients étaient versés -et même avec la bonne volonté d'Harry, la potion se teintait d'une couleur vert foncé, au lieu de la douce teinte turquoise qu'elle aurait dut prendre.

Snape, qui déambulait à travers les rangées, sourit narquoisement en remarquant la couleur qui s'était imprégnée du liquide.

- Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que la préparation de votre potion ait échouée... Commenta-t-il.

- Il semblerait, en effet, professeur. Répondit Harry en contenant la pointe de colère qui s'insurgeait en lui.

Snape n'ajouta rien et retourna s'installer à son bureau, entreprenant la correction de devoirs de deuxièmes années, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers le fils de son pire ennemi qui conservait une parfaite expression neutre.

Le cours de potion étant terminé et bénéficiant d'une heure de pause en raison du cours d'étude du comportement moldu pour certains des élèves de Gryffondors de sixième année, Harry se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, voulant conclure la rédaction d'un important devoir de métamorphose. Ron étant parti avec Lavande dans le parc et Hermione étant en cours, Harry demeurait seul. Il pénétrait dans l'immense pièce où le principal mobilier était constitué d'énormes étagères où reposaient de lourds bouquins poussiéreux. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, préférant demeurer seul, et s'installa à une table circulaire. Il sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin vierge, sa plume, son encrier ainsi que son manuel et débuta la rédaction de son devoir.

A l'encontre de sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ses pensées étant toutes tournées vers Draco Malfoy. Le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui ce matin même le troublait au plus haut point. La vérité était difficile à accepter mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme du Serpentard. Qui ne pouvait ne pas l'être ? Ses cheveux soyeux d'une couleur tellement...Malfoyenne. Ses yeux gris, ombragés où se mêlaient intensité et connaissance, comme si chaque fois que l'on croisait son regard gris, il visitait nos pensées et notre âme. Sa silhouette fine et élancée, ses jambes fuselées, ses mains fines, sa musculature qu'on devinait sous sa robe de sorcier...

Harry secoua nerveusement la tête et chassa l'image du blond de son esprit. Il ne devait pas penser à Draco de cette façon, ne pas se façonner de faux espoirs qui ne feraient que le meurtrir.

Oui, Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-survécu, l'espoir de la communauté magique, était gay. Sa récente et brève expérience avec Cho Shang lui avait bien confirmé les quelques doutes qu'il avait, et il avait remarqué que son regard s'attardait le plus souvent sur la silhouette des hommes que celles des femmes. Il s'était d'ailleurs mentalement fait un petit classement des étudiants les plus sexys de Poudlard. Celui qui se trouvait en tête n'était autre que celui qui occupait en ce moment même ses pensées !

- Oh c'est pas vrai... Grommela le brun en enfouissant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

- Tiens tiens... Saint Potter aurait-il du mal à garder son regard concentré sur son bouquin plus de 5 secondes ? Railla la voix de l'objet de ses pensées.

Harry releva la tête et observa Malfoy, cherchant une quelconque réplique sans que rien ne lui vienne. Un sourire narquois s'étirait lentement sur les lèvres du blond, tandis que le brun demeurait piteusement muet.

- Fous lui la paix, Malfoy. Le défendit Ginny en s'approchant de la table, faisant disparaître totalement le sourire du blond.

- Potter, tu as besoin d'elle pour te secourir maintenant ? Grinça le Serpentard entre ses dents, fixant son regard noir sur celui de la rousse.

- Dégage. Reprit Ginny, tandis qu'Harry ne faisait qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, affichant une expression incrédule.

Draco s'approcha de Ginny pour se placer face à elle. Son regard n'avait changé, tout comme celui de la Gryffondor.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Cracha-t-il entre ses dents avant de se détourner et de disparaître à travers les lourds rayonnages de bouquins de la bibliothèque.

Le survivant l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision, totalement perplexe. Mais une légère douleur avait percé son cœur. Non, non et non. Il ne s'autorisait pas à ressentir ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Malfoy lâchait un de ses puérils commentaire... D'ailleurs, celui-là n'était pas si méchant, ou du moins, moins que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre...

- Ne t'occupe pas de cet abrutis, Harry, tu vaux tellement mieux que lui... Souffla Ginny avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de sortir à son tours de la bibliothèque.

Le brun rougit violemment et porta sa main sur sa joue, là où les pulpeuses lèvres de la benjamine Weasley s'étaient posées.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, les rangea soigneusement dans son sac et sortit de la salle de cours pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. La Gryffondor se sentait mieux qu'hier, la nuit l'ayant réconfortée. Non, ce n'était pas la nuit. Mais plutôt sa discussion avec Pansy. Et pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle avait le secret désir de la retrouver au sommet de la tour, comme la veille.

La nuit déposa son sombre voile sur Poudlard alors que le dîner de la grande salle allait débuter. La Gryffondor se rendit dans la grande salle et s'installa à côté de son ami qui fixait son assiette sans n'avoir encore rien touché.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Il était inhabituel que le Gryffondor soit aussi effacé, et connaître la raison lui faisait encore plus mal, car elle ne craignait que son meilleur ami ne fonde ses sentiments sur de faux espoirs ...

Sachant pertinemment qu'avec Harry les mots étaient parfois inutiles, elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, lui démontrant qu'elle le soutenait et que quoi qu'il advenait, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Oui, dans cette simple caresse, voici ce que Hermione promettait et ce qu'Harry décelait.

Car aucun des deux n'étaient dupes. Ils savaient pertinemment que Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas les hommes, et encore moins Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs, à l'opposée de la salle, la soudaine tristesse du survivant n'avait pas échappé au blond.

- Draco, ce soir on termine le devoir de métamorphose ensemble, hein, comme promit ? Demanda Pansy en se tournant vers lui.

- Draco ? L'interpella-t-elle, voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas, son regard fixant un point invisible. Ou finalement, pas si invisible que ça...

La brune suivit du regard la trajectoire de ses yeux et vit que son meilleur ami fixait son pire ennemi, qui semblait au plus mal.

Son regard fut cependant intercepté par de jolies prunelles noisettes.

Hermione fixait avec tellement d'intensité Pansy que cette dernière en fut désarçonnée.

Les lèvres de la Gryffondor se mouvèrent pour former la phrase suivante : ce soir ?

Et celles de la Serpentarde répondirent: d'accord.

Et le contact visuel des deux jeunes femmes se brisa.

La brune détourna le regard et Hermione resta quelques secondes à la fixer, jusqu'à ce que son regard se reporte sur son voisin qui fixait... Harry ?!

Draco Malfoy venait d'être surprit en plein "matage" d'Harry Potter. Et il ne s'agissait pas là d'un regard provoquant ou narquois... Plutôt un regard voilé de tristesse. Mais tout de même insistant !

Peut-être qu'Harry ne devait finalement pas renoncer aussi vite...

- Harry... Souffla Hermione en pressant légèrement la cuisse du brun pour capter son attention.

Ce dernier releva la tête.

- Quoi ? Fit-il sans comprendre. A son tours, il suivit le regard d'Hermione pour rencontrer pour la troisième fois un doux regard argenté. Draco, prit un flagrant délie brisa une fois de plus le contact visuel, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la conversation de Goyle et Nott.

- Finalement Harry, je ne penses pas que tu devrais renoncer... Souffla Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever.

- Je te retrouve toute à l'heure, j'ai ... un rendez-vous. Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle.

Lavande déporta pour une des rares fois de sa vie son attention de Ronald et prit note de ce que Miss Granger venait de dire, soit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ...

Voilà qui faisait un potin croustillant à raconter au reste de l'école... Surtout lorsque la victime n'était autre que la meilleure amie de son amant. Quelle joie pour Lavande de savoir que Hermione Granger n'avait pas Ron dans sa ligne de mire...

Elle allait se faire un plaisir à en informer ses chères amies...


	3. Chapter 3 - Loves me not

Hermione se dépêcha de gravir l'escalier de pierre qui menait au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, la même tour qu'elle avait visité la veille.

Une étrange sensation se proliférait en elle, une sorte de joie mêlée à ce qu'on pourrait nommer de stress. C'était stupide, certes, mais c'était ainsi.

La joie s'expliquait naturellement par le désir de revoir Pansy, mais aussi car comme elle l'avait indiqué à Harry, il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous. Bon, ce n'était pas un romantique rendez-vous avec un veela*, mais c'était tout de même un rendez-vous !

Hermione poussa la lourde porte en bois qui grinça sur ses gongs et découvrit Pansy Parkinson accoudée au muret de pierre, surplombant de ses iris sombres le parc de Poudlard.

Sachant pertinemment que la brune l'avait entendue, elle se posta à ses côtés, le regard tourné vers l'inconnu, la faune, la flore, la vie. Le vent faisait danser les branches des arbres centenaires du parc, produisant un doux bruissement que seule la réspiration des deux jeunes femmes venaient troubler, provoquant à chaque expirations un nuage de buée.

La Gryffondor avait l'irrésistible envie d'engager une conversation, mais les mots lui manquaient et elle se résignait à troubler cet apaisant instant -le seul de sa journée.

Et plus les minutes défilaient, plus les jeunes femmes comprenaient que les paroles n'auraient servies à rien.

Elles demeuraient face à la délicieuse vue qu'elle surplombait, maîtresse de l'endroit et désormais de l'instant.

Seul le silence arrivait à trouver les mots juste pour faire méditer les jeunes femmes, les détendre. Hermione en oublia le divorce de ses parents, l'inquiétude concernant Harry, Lavande et Ron, les cours, son quotidien. Elle respirait sans sentir une boule formée au creux de sa gorge, les sourcils défroncés, les épaules relâchés, respirant de grosses bouffées d'oxygène.

Pansy s'était elle aussi détendue et avait fermé ses yeux, penché la tête en arrière, laissant le vent balayer sur son visage les durs traits d'un Serpentard, ne laissant dès lors que les doux traits d'une jeune femme pleine de charme.

Seuls deux mots furent échangés lors de la séparation des deux étudiantes. Deux mots qui résonnaient comme une promesse vitale : "A demain".

Pansy descendit les nombreux escaliers pour regagner la salle commune des émeraudes et argents. Elle évita avec brio Rusard et Misse Teigne et passa la sombre porte qui menait aux cachots.

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds en passant devant la porte qui menait aux appartements du maître des potions, elle n'entendit tout d'abord pas le claquement de semelles sur les dalles lézardés.

- Que faîtes-vous ici, mademoiselle ? Demanda une voix que la brune ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pansy sursauta d'abord et se retourna, frappant de son poing l'épaule de Draco Malfoy.

- Sale véracrasse ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Hey, t'énerves pas ! T'as au contraire eut de la chance de tomber sur moi ! S'il aurait s'agît de Rusard ou de l'autre sang-de-bourbe de Granger...

- Draco ! Le coupa-t-elle, indignée.

- Roh oui pardon, de l'autre Misse-je-sais-tout, tu serais déjà affublée d'une semaine de colles... Se corrigea Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant éperdument que Pansy ne partageait pas son point de vue sur les sangs-purs ainsi que les sang-de... Oups, les né-moldus.

En effet, depuis toujours, Pansy n'avait jamais prétendue appartenir à une race de sang-pur et se fichait totalement à ce qu'il y ait des nés-moldus. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une forme de racisme, qui ne faisait qu'apporter la guerre ainsi que le malheur. La preuve, pour quelle raison Voldemort avait-il levé une armée ?

La brune avait longuement méditée sur le sujet. Ses parents n'avaient étés que fières de voir leur fille chérie se passionner pour la croisade que menait le Lord. Pansy ne voulait pas les décevoir et ne démentait pas les propos que ses parents tenaient en présence d'autres mangemorts lorsqu'ils vantaient la volonté de leur fille concernant la culture sur Lord Voldemort ainsi que sa (stupide) croisade.

Son sang s'était cependant glacé lorsque la veille de son départ à Poudlard, ses parents lui avait révélés qu'elle entrerait dans l'armée des ténèbres pour servir le vil serpent.

Elle s'était immédiatement tendue.

Ses parents avaient interprétés sa réaction comme étant de l'émotion.

Mais il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une réaction effrayée. Pansy était littéralement terrifiée de devoir un jour tuer des nés-moldus, tout ça pour une quête d'une communauté magique "pure".

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru l'échine en songeant à devoir tuer Hermione...

- Allez Pansy, retournons dans la salle commune avant qu'on ne se fasse choper ... L'intima Draco en la prenant par la main.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à une heure pareille dans les couloirs ? L'interrogea-t-il en passant l'ouverture qui menait à la leur salle commune.

- Euh... Je... J'avais ... Enfin, besoin d'être seule quelques temps... Répondit Pansy, cherchant ses mots en tentant d'être convaincante.

Malgré le regard que le blond lui lança, il n'insista pas d'avantage. Les deux Serpentards débouchèrent enfin dans la sombre salle. Un pesant silence s'était installé entre les deux compères, rendant l'atmosphère pesant.

- Et sinon, du nouveau avec Harry ? Finit par demander timidement Pansy.

La brune devina avoir touché un point sensible puisque Draco détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh... Rien de nouveau ... ?

- Si, je pensais avoir eut une occasion pour rester avec lui mais il y a cette sale Weasley qui est venue ... Lorsque ce n'est pas Granger, c'est elle qui tourne autour de lui !

- Granger tourne autour de lui ? Répéta Pansy en arborant un ton plus aigue et plus dégagé.

- Bien sûr que oui, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?! S'exclama dédaigneusement le prince des Serpentards. Elle lui tourne toujours autour. Et tu verrais, lorsqu'ils se prennent dans les bras, on a l'impression qu'elle va lui sucer le sang ! Voilà; Hermione Granger n'est rien d'autre qu'une sangsue. La sangsue de MON Harry Potter. Crois-moi Pansy, je vais tout faire pour qu'il m'appartienne.

- Dray... Ne t'énerve pas, mais je ne penses pas que Hermione soit aussi attachée que tu le dis... Certes, ils sont très proches mais je ne penses pas que leur relation soit passée au delà de l'amitié... Et puis, ce n'est pas en tenant ce genre de discours que le survivant va te tomber dans les bras... Répliqua Pansy, ayant moyennement apprécié la façon dont son meilleur ami jugeait la Gryffondore. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'elle était cette histoire ?

Hermione et Harry n'étaient que de bons amis... Rien de plus ? Tiraillée par la curiosité et ... peut-être de la jalousie (?), Pansy se promit de demander à la châtaine quelle était la réelle nature des sentiments qu'elle portait pour le brun.

Draco quand à lui s'était laissé tomber sur le divan verdâtre et fixait l'antre (éteinte) de la cheminée.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Souffla-t-il.

La brune, toujours présente pour son blond, s'installa à ses côtés.

- Draco, l'aimes-tu ou désires-tu seulement passer une nuit avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, désirant avoir une réponse claire.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci je veux aller plus loin qu'une simple histoire de cul... Je crois que j'aime réellement Harry Potter.

HGPPHGPPHGPPHGPPHGPPHGPPHGPPHGPPHGPPHGPP

En ce samedi ensoleillé, Harry et Hermione avaient décidés d'aller s'aérer auprès du lac. Ron s'était d'abord proposé avec enthousiasme de les accompagner mais une tornade blonde faisant du 90d s'était accaparé du roux avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, comme il en était coutume depuis le début de l'année, Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient seuls. Loin de les déranger, cela leur permettaient d'engager des conversations plus personnelles qu'ils n'avaient plus tellement le temps d'aborder, étant donné les efforts de travail qu'ils devaient accomplir pour cette sixième année.

- Alors, cela s'arrange avec tes parents ? Demanda Harry qui s'était adossé sous un grand hêtre.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai simplement reçus une lettre de ma mère qui me disait qu'elle était partie de la maison... Répondit-elle, assombrissant son visage angélique.

- ça va s'arranger ... Ne t'en fais pas. Tenta de la réconforter Harry, cherchant des mots qui pourrait apaiser la tristesse de son amie.

Hermione lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et tenta de détourner la conversation de ses propres problèmes. En effet, elle avait horreur de paraître égocentrique, de s'apitoyer éternellement sur son sort. Elle voulait lui parler de ses escapades nocturnes en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et lui révéler l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers la Serpentard mais se ravisait à chaque fois. Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvés...

- Hum... Hermione, tu sais, faut que je te parle de quelque chose... Commença Harry, s'étant subitement intéressé à l'herbe qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien... C'est compliqué à dire...

- C'est à propos d'un garçon ? L'encouragea doucement Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oui. Répondit-il en prenant lentement une jolie teinte pourpre.

- Et si tu commençais par me dire de qui il s'agît ?

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux, tentant de trouver une formule, une façon subtile de faire passer ça. Ayant l'esprit moins affûté que des Serdaigles, il décida de dire simplement:

- Malfoy.

- Pardon ?

OoO

La révélation du survivant mit également du temps à monter au cerveau de l'étudiant qui se trouvait non loin du duo de Rouge & or. Il leva son regard du bouquin dans lequel il s'était plongé et le reporta sur le survivant. Était-il réellement gay ? Et de surcroît, attiré par le prince des Verts & argent ?

Ce mystérieux étudiant referma soigneusement son livre et se leva, prenant la direction du château.

Merlin seul savait ce qu'il allait à présent faire de cette précieuse information...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! En éspérant qu'il vous a plu ! :)<p>

Le prochain chapitre devrait vraiment commencer à bouger... Le titre étant : "Perfect Ennemy".

Ah oui ! J'ai omis de préciser que je n'ai aucun délai de post et que je tenterai de poster mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible !


	4. Chapter 4 - Perfect ennemy

- Harry... Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Balbutia Hermione.

- J'aimerai ne pas l'être 'Mione... Répondit le survivant.

- Mais on parle de ton pire ennemi, de celui qui te rabaisse depuis toujours... Enfin, pas toi spécialement d'ailleurs... Mais Draco a un cœur de pierre et ne s'intéresse à personne d'autre que lui-même... Il est narcissique, froid, arrogant et orgueu-

- C'est bon Hermione, j'ai compris. Coupa sèchement Harry. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un modèle de vertu mais je ressent quand même des choses sur lui. Chaque fois que l'on se bat, chaque fois que je sent son corps pressé contre le miens, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Clairement, il me fait de l'effet...

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose mais pour une fois, les mots lui manquèrent. Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger les sentiments de son meilleur ami ? N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas elle qui montait depuis deux jours au sommet d'une tour pour retrouver une Serpentard ?

- Harry, je pensais juste que c'était une petite attirance, une histoire de... de cul ! Non pas une histoire d'amour...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette Gryffondor le surprendrait toujours. La veille, c'était elle qui l'avait intimé de ne pas renoncer avec Draco et à présent elle lui reprochait de ressentir des sentiments pour lui ?

- Hermione, j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois. Lâcha finalement le brun.

Elle ne répliqua rien et se mura dans un silence de réflexion.

Ce soir, il faudrait qu'elle en profite pour se renseigner -de la manière la plus subtile qui soit- sur l'orientation du prince des verts & argent ainsi que sa vie amoureuse. Car après tout, Draco avait bien été surprit plusieurs fois à mater son meilleur ami, non ?

Enfin... Mater ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait forcément... Mais tout du moins qu'il s'intéressait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un bon point...

OoO

Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la bruyante grande salle pour dîner. Les tensions de l'après-midi s'était dissipée et les deux compères semblaient avoir tout deux retrouver leur habituelle et contagieuse bonne humeur. Ils se laissèrent tout deux tomber sur le banc de la table de leur maison, en face de Seamus et Dean qui les attendaient avec une impatience non masquée...

- Dis-moi, Harry... Ronronna Seamus en adressant à son meilleur ami un clin d'oeil complice.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Tu aurais pu nous mettre au courant de ta soudaine attirance pour Malfoy...

Harry recracha son verre de jus de citrouille et manqua de s'étouffer.

- De quoi tu parles ... ?

- Vous avez manqués de discrétion cet après-midi dans le parc. Expliqua le métis en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire en coin de naître sur ses lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu... Se lamenta Harry en enfouissant sa tête sous ses bras, provoquant les éclats de rire de Seamus et Dean.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer aussi, s'attirant un coup d'œil assassin de la part du survivant.

- Mais si tu veux, Harry-chou, je pourrais toujours t'aider à conquérir le cœur de glace du serpent... Proposa Dean avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

OoO

La brune certifia à Draco qu'elle allait bien et lui intima de rejoindre la salle commune sans plus poser de questions, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tour d'astronomie espérant y retrouver la châtaine. Aussi; poussa-t-elle la porte avec espoir et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit la voix fluette de la Gryffondor:

- Tu es retard...

- Serait-ce un reproche ?

- Non, une simple remarque Parkinson...

Pansy s'approcha de la châtaine.

- On pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas, Hermione ? Suggéra la vert & argent en lui souriant.

- Euh... Oui.. Bafouilla Hermione.

La Serpentard avait décidé ce soir d'apporter des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, et aussi connaître la réelle nature des sentiments qu'elle portait au survivant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment amener ça dans leur conversation, sans paraître trop suspecte. Aussi, décida-t-elle de continuer une conversation normale avant d'aborder ce sujet.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda la Serpentard en invoquant deux fauteuils sur lequel les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent.

La Gryffondor fut agréablement surprise de l'initiative de Pansy et se cala confortablement sur le moelleux fauteuil.

- Elle s'est plutôt bien passée... Répondit Hermione en songeant à la révélation que Harry lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Et toi ?

- Bien aussi... J'ai vue qu'avec Ron ça semblait aller mieux entre vous... Et j'ai d'ailleurs aussi remarqué que tu étais très proche avec Harry... Glissa la brune en espérant qu'Hermione ne prendrait pas en comte son vif intérêt pour ses histoires de cœur -s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça- et considérerait plutôt ça comme étant de banales questions d'amies. Si elles l'étaient réellement...

Pour la Gryffondor, l'information mit du temps à franchir les barrières de son cerveau.

- La dernière fois tu disais que c'était Ron et à présent Harry ? Fais attention Pansy, je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse... Commenta Hermione en souriant en coin.

- Mais que vas-tu croire ? Non... Non... C'était pour un ami... UNE amie je veux dire... Juste comme ça, et puis t'étais pas bien la dernière fois à cause de ça... C'était simplement par pure courtoisie ! Bafouilla piteusement Pansy.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira, amplifiant la rougeur des joues de la Serpentard.

- Eh bien, pour ta gouverne, non je ne suis pas avec Harry, il est seulement mon meilleur ami. Répondit finalement la châtaine, espérant que ce brusque intérêt que Pansy avait porté à ses fréquentations était autre que courtois.

- Cette réponse te satisfait-elle ? Ajouta Hermione en souriant à Pansy.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Répondit Pansy en plongeant son regard dans le siens.

Hermione fut totalement désarçonnée par le doux regard que Pansy lui portait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un posait des yeux emplit de tant de douceur sur elle. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'un garçon pose un tel regard sur elle. Dans les films, c'était à ce moment-là que la douce jeune femme s'approchait de son amant et venait déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre et langoureux baiser, sonnant comme une promesse.

Mais là, cette scène n'avait rien d'un cliché de cinéma et Hermione ne désirait pas poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un bel homme, mais sur celles de Pansy Parkinson, la jeune femme qu'elle découvrait de jours en jours. Oh Merlin, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit tombée sous le charme de la belle Serpentarde ?

- Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ? S'inquiétait justement la brune en la regardant étrangement.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire ! Tu viens de voir Merlin ou quoi ?

- Non, non, j'étais simplement en train de réfléchir à... Quelque chose. Répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent ensuite une conversation, mêlant leur vie privée, leur scolarité et leur opinion sur des groupes de musiques sorciers, sur la vie moldu et d'autres choses plus ou moins diverses. Ainsi, elles se découvraient, partageaient leurs goûts. Qui aurait un jour cru que deux jeunes femmes que tout opposaient pourraient un jour discuter tranquillement au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, assise sur de confortable fauteuils, en plein mois d'Octobre alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait dehors ?

Mais tout bonne chose a une fin, aussi durent-elles se séparer, à contre cœur bien sûr.

- A demain, Hermione. Dit simplement Pansy en déposant un baiser sur la joue de cette dernière.

- A demain, Pansy... Répondit Hermione en touchant du bout des doigts sa joue où les brûlantes et pulpeuses lèvres de la Serpentarde s'était posée.

OoO

En ce dimanche matin, la grande salle était bondée et un brouhaha incessant s'élevait dans la pièce, mêlé aux bruits de couverts raclant les assiettes. Et comme il en était coutume, les hiboux et chouettes engouffrèrent par l'ouverture du plafond pour livrer aux étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie leurs courriers.

Harry, qui depuis la mort de Sirius n'attendait plus de courrier, fut surpris en voyant une lettre tomber devant lui. Intrigué et dévoré par la curiosité, il la décacheta et retira un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié en deux, d'où tomba une jolie marguerite.

- Harry, aurais-tu une admiratrice ? Ronronna Seamus à ses côtés.

Le survivant rougît, d'autant plus que toute la table avait les yeux rivés sur lui, avides de connaître le contenu de cette lettre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que la table des Gryffondors qui étaient suspendus à cette fameuse lettre, certains élèves s'étaient retournés et un blond platin se mordillait la lèvre, attendant avec la même impatience de savoir ce que contenait cette lettre, et surtout, qui en était l'auteur.

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de déplier le papier que Seamus lui arracha la lettre des mains, entamant la lecture à voix hautes que tout le monde attendait, et ce malgré les protestations du survivant.

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela fait six ans que ton regard émeraude m'obnubile. Mais aussi six ans que j'espère que tu daigneras un jour le poser sur moi. Ne vois pas dans ces propos le caprice d'un fan qui recherche en toi uniquement le survivant, mais le désire d'être l'objet de l'attention de Harry, juste Harry._

_Mon identité ne te seras pour l'instant pas révélée puisque j'attends de voir ta réaction. Ma lettre doit te paraître stupide, mais sache que ce sont de sincères sentiments que je te porte._

Harry voulait à présent se téléporter loin de là. En Suède. Ouais, la Suède c'est bien. Il pourrait visiter le musée d'ABBA au passage. Mais partir loin d'ici, à l'abri de ces regards et de ces rires. Voyez-vous, à l'heure actuelle il aurait préféré ce retrouver nez-à-nez avec tête de serpent. Enfin, ne tentons pas le diable non plus...

De l'autre côté de la salle, un autre n'en menait pas large non plus. Son regard s'était obscurcit et savoir qu'un autre homme de sixième année courtisait SON Harry Potter le rendait enragé. Il était totalement HORS DE QUESTION que quelqu'un d'autre OSE toucher à SON Harry. Par Morgane, il était temps qu'il agisse avant qu'Harry ne tombe dans les bras d'un autre...

oOo

Pansy et Draco avaient décidés d'échapper à l'étouffante atmosphère de leur salle commune pour profiter du parc ensoleillé, bien que froid en raison des températures descendantes. Aussi, optèrent-ils pour s'installer sous les branches d'un Saule pleureur, cachés aux yeux des autres étudiants, bénéficiant d'un agréable moment d'intimité. Leur conversation avait pour l'instant essentiellement tournée autour d'un certain brun qui avait reçus une certaine lettre. Pansy tentait de réconforter tant bien que de mal le blond, lui inspirant confiance et lui répétant que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Allez Draco, arrête de faire cette tête et reprends-toi. Si tu veux mon avis, Harry ne connaît que le Draco hautain, narcissique et pourri gâté, le masque que tu dois porter pour faire bonne figue à ta lignée. Mais il ne connaît pas le doux jeune homme attentionné et éperdument amoureux...

Draco rougît à cette dernière remarque et voulu répliquer mais le brune le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

- Draco, tu piques des crises de jalousie pour rien lorsque la rousse et Hermione s'approche de lui, tu ne me parles sans cesse de lui et tu désires plus que tout qu'il t'accorde de l'attention. Le parfait comportement d'un gay éperdument amoureux.

- T'exagères, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de son style vestimentaire... Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Draco en se murant derrière un sourire narquois pour masquer sa gêne.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Pouffa Pansy.

- Il faudrait sérieusement que je m'occupe de sa garde robe pour virer ses vêtements trop amples pour lui, afin de mouler parfaitement son joli corps sculpté...

- Mais t'es sérieux en plus ?!

Après avoir prit leur repas, Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient eux aussi décidés de sortir profiter du ciel dégagé de nuages où brillait un éblouissant soleil. Pour une fois, Ron avait été contraint à laisser sa dulcinée quelques instants pour se préoccuper de ses amis qu'il avait trop longtemps délaissé. Mais plutôt que de se réjouir, un silence glacial avait trouvé refuge en raison de nombreuses altercations entre Hermione et le roux. Harry qui se trouvait entre les deux ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait tenté d'instaurer un sujet de conversation mais ils n'y avaient pas prit part. Et bien que Hermione soit parfois un peu trop rancunière, cette fois-ci il comprenait parfaitement son silence et sa froideur. Ce que Ron lui avait fait était impardonnable.

Il lui avait fait croire que son cœur ne battait que pour elle, qu'il l'aimait etc, etc... Mais le lendemain, c'était Lavande qui était dans ses bras. Hermione savait qu'elle ressentait des choses pour son ami d'enfance depuis longtemps, et elle avait espéré ce moment tellement de fois que la déception n'avait été que plus forte. Depuis ce jour, chaque mots qui franchissaient leur lèvres étaient une parfaite raison pour se quereller. Aussi, ce fut Ron qui décida de partir le premier, adressant un regard d'excuse à son meilleur ami. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient toujours pas engagés de conversations. Ils marchaient seulement l'un à côté de l'autre autour du lac, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit mis à part leurs propres pensées. Ce fut Harry qui las de ce silence décida de parler:

- Bon, je comprends que tu veuilles pas parler à Ron, mais moi je n'y suis pour rien, aussi ne t'en prends pas à moi !

- Je ne m'en prends pas à toi ! Je réfléchissais ! S'offusqua Hermione.

- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

- Aux meilleurs moyens de tortures.

- Charmant.

- Je sais, merci.

Et malgré le ton sec qu'ils avaient tous les deux empruntés, ils ne purent s'empêcher de glousser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en pleurent littéralement.

- Nous avons l'air d'abrutis... Parvint à dire Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

- Comme il en est coutume pour des Gryffondors... Répliqua une voix qui leur était (pour l'instant) désagréablement connue, ce qui eut pour effet de couper leur crise de rire aussi rapidement qu'un "stupéfix".

Les deux rouges & or étaient arrivés jusque devant un saule pleureur. Et sous ses longues lianes qui tombaient telles des stalactites étaient confortablement installés Pansy et Draco.

Ô joie.

Le blond souriait d'un air... Malfoyen quoi.

La brune quant à elle s'était murée dans une parfaite expression neutre, mais elle dardait tout de même sur Hermione un regard qui troublait la châtaine.

- Salut Hermione. Lança Pansy en lui souriant.

- Bonjour, Pansy... Répondit Hermione d'une adorable voix timide.

Un ange passa pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'étaient regardés, leurs yeux arrondis telles des soucoupes l'air de dire: "What. The. Fuck ?".

Et comme si touuut était parfaitement normal et habituel, Hermione s'installa face à Pansy, et engagea une conversation sur la météo.

- Euh... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Finit par lâcher le blond.

- Pour une fois, je suis les propos de Malfoy.

- Alors là, c'est plutôt à nous de s'étonner... Répliqua gentiment Pansy en souriant.

- Depuis quand vous discutez comme si vous étiez amies, en vous appelant par vos prénoms ?! Reprit Draco en ignorant royalement la réplique de sa meilleure amie.

- Depuis... Je ne sais plus Hermione, ça fait... Trois soirs que l'on se parle, me semble-t-il ?

- Oui, et seulement un jour que nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. Compléta Hermione en faisant un sourire en coin.

- Comment ça, ça fait trois soirs que vous vous parlez ?! Releva Harry.

- T'es lent à la détente, Potty... Rien ne change dis-moi...

- Malfoy, je te prie d'aller te faire sodomiser par un hyppogriphe.

- J'aurai espérer que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre que par un hyppogriphe, Potter...

- Oh ça suffit vous deux, vous n'êtes plus des gamins... Se désespéra Hermione.

- Il serait d'ailleurs temps pour vous de stopper ces gamineries. L'épaula Pansy en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Draco.

Ce dernier soupira et se remémora la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Après tout... C'était le moment et l'endroit parfait pour prouver à Harry qu'il n'était pas qu'un sale fils de riche égocentrique, non ?

- Oui c'est vrai... Mais d'abord, je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Hermione s'exécuta et raconta brièvement leur "rendez-vous" au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. A la fin de son récit, elle sourit en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que les événements auraient prit une telle tournure. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien avec les deux Serpentards. Et puis, Draco était le meilleur ami de Pansy et bien qu'il ait bizarrement cessé toute remarque cinglante depuis quelques temps, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un putain de fils de riche. Décidément, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre son meilleur ami. Son esprit était aussi complexe que le système nerveux de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que tête de Serpent n'était pas intervenu dans leur vie... Oh, cela n'allait sûrement pas tarder...

- D'accord... Donc, en gros, vous vous donnez rendez-vous tous les soirs. Récapitula très très très brièvement Draco.

- Ouais, c'est ça... Confirma Hermione en regardant Pansy qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Releva Harry, blessé que Hermione ne lui ait pas confié cet événement alors que lui-même révélait à sa meilleure amie toute nouvelle information, nouveau regard, nouveau sourire de son très cher Malfoy.

- Écoute Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu tiennes à savoir tout ça... Balbutia Hermione.

- Je te retourne la question, Pansy. Lâcha Finalement le blond en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de la brune, tout aussi blessé.

- Je te retourna la réponse, Draco...

Un bataillon d'anges passa.

- Vous vous rendez quand même comte... Murmura Draco les yeux fixés sur un rocher.

- Quoi, qu'on soit tous les quatre installés sous un saule pleureur à se faire des révélations ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Ouais. Dit Draco.

- Quoi ? Je te signale que jusqu'à présent, vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux... Le taquina Pansy.

- C'est vrai, pas une seule réplique cinglante... Je crois que c'est votre temps record ! Renchérit Hermione.

- Pour des pires ennemis, c'est plutôt étonnant...

- Pansy chérie, ne savais-tu pas qu'entre haine et amour il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire ? Trancha Draco, faisant se relever subitement la tête du survivant, plongeant ses iris émeraudes dans celles de son ... fantasme.

Hermione et Pansy avait suivie toutes deux l'échange de leurs meilleurs amis, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, on en apprends tous les jours... Souffla joyeusement Hermione tandis qu'Harry digérait l'information, le rouge aux joues.

- D'ailleurs, vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ?! S'exclama subitement Pansy.

- Quoi ?

- Hanna Habbot et Cho Chang auraient eu une liaison...

- Ah, vous aurez suivis le même parcours Harry. Commenta Hermione en ignorant le regard foudroyant de ce dernier, affichant un sourire imperceptible, sauf pour la Serpentarde, bien sûr.

- Aurais-je bien compris... Releva Draco en ne pouvant empêcher un victorieux sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Hermione et Pansy finrent de l'ignorer et continuèrent leur conversation, ponctuée d'éclat de rire de commentaires en tout genre et de sourire appuyé. Et contre toute attente, Draco se joignit également à la partie, se montrant particulièrement agréable et plaisant.

C'est seulement lorsque le soleil commençait lentement à plonger sous les ténèbres que le quatuor se décida à se lever pour regagner la grande salle où allait bientôt débuter le dîner.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais j'ai passé un très agréable après-midi en votre compagnie ! Commenta le survivant.

- Nous aussi, sois-en certain ! Ajouta Pansy en affichant un sourire éclatant.

- Espérons qu'il y en aura d'autre... Renchérit Hermione.

- Soyez-en sûr ! Affirma Draco en souriant lui aussi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous les quatre devant la grande salle. Se souriant, discutant et rigolant. Toute la salle s'était tue et observait avec des yeux de gnomes le quatuor qui s'avançait joyeusement.

- Dommage que Colin ne soit pas là, j'aurai aimé pouvoir revoir leur tête encore une fois... Chuchota Harry en voyant la mine déconfite des quatre maisons réunies.

- Je t'achèterai une pensine rien que pour revoir ce moment ... Ajouta Draco en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

OoO

- Oh mon dieu Pansy, cet après-midi était tout simplement extraordinaire ! S'exclama Draco en se laissant tomber sur le lit de sa chambre de préfet.

- Vu les sourires et les regards que vous vous adressiez toi et Potter, je ne peux pas en douter !

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Granger ? Lorsqu'une fille te plaît, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot et t'arrange généralement pour la mettre dans ton lit dans les plus brefs délais...

Le silence qui l'accueillit ne fut que révélateur pour notre blond.

- Non... Tu en pinces pour elle... Finit-il par dire, les yeux élargit par la surprise.

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un timide sourire de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Désormais, même Ombrage pourrait tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue que ça ne le choquerait pas.

Le monde sorcier était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment en péril.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dangerous and moving

- Figurez-vous qu'Hermione Granger a un petit copain !

Pansy s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir.

« Pardon ? »

Elle jeta un regard en biais vers cette pimbêche de Lavande Brown et attendit avec une attention démesurée la suite de ces révélations.

-Comment tu le sais ?! Questionna une des jumelles Patil, suspendue à ces lèvres.  
>-Je l'ai entendu le dire à Potter. Répondit Lavande, sans cacher son immense joie.<p>

C'en était trop pour la brune. Elle reprit sa cource et trouva refuge dans les toilettes. Elle jeta son sac d'un mouvement rageur contre le mur et s'appuya de ces deux bras sur le lavabo.

Hermione était amoureuce. D'un homme. Pas d'elle. De Quelqu'un d'autre. Pas d'elle. Sûrement de ce crétin qui suivait en bon toutou Potter. Pas elle.

Le sentiment intense qu'elle ressentait la dévorait littéralement. Partagée entre la rage, la jalousie, la tristesse et la trahison, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle sentait les larmes monter. Mais curieusement, elles ne coulaient pas. La rage, sûrement. Ou la tristesse les en empêchaient.  
>Comment avait-elle put croire qu'une fille comme elle aurait pu s'intéresser à elle ? Une parfaite petite Gryffondore intelligente, séduisante, agréable, aimable... Bien sûr, pour elle, son seul défaut était d'être hétéro. Pourquoi par Merlin tombait-elle toujours amoureuse de filles hétéros, hein ?! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle, pourquoi à chaque fois des sentiments venaient se mêler à se merdier qu'était l'attirance, fallait-il qu'elle soit constamment déçue ?<br>Draco avait raison, elle aurait dut la mettre dans son lit lorsqu'elle le pouvait, et cesser de la fréquenter après cet épisode. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore une fois souffrir, encore une fois pleurer.

- Bordel de merde...

oOo

La tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, Harry griffonnait sur un coin de son parchemin, ignorant le cours ennuyant à en mourir (la preuve étant le prof) qu'était celui d'Histoire de la magie. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, terminer se cours au plus vite et retrouver son lit. Il pourrait s'avachir dessus, se délecter de silence et de l'instant de pur douceur qu'il lui offrirait. Dire qu'il aurait put se coucher tôt et dormir plus longtemps si Ron, Seamus et Dean ne s'étaient pas acharnés à lui demander POURQUOI avait-il OSE se présenter à la grande salle avec MALFOY et PARKINSON.  
>Il avait tout d'abord tenter de les ignorer, ce qu'il réussit avec brio mais c'était sans compter sur l'ignoble insistance dont ses amis avaient fait preuves. Ils avaient étés jusqu'à le menacer de l'attacher et de le torturer. Mais la fatigue leur en avait empêché, grâce à Merlin.<br>- Non ! Tu déconnes ?! Murmura Ron, visiblement surexcité.

Le survivant arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha davantage de son meilleur ami et de Seamus.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Il paraît que Rogue a un vibrator ! Répondit Seamus en pouffant.<br>- Un quoi ? Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Ah oui c'est vrai... Alors c'est un petit objet qui se glisse ou s'introduit sur les parties de ton anatomie qui t'excite le plus... Et qui se met à vibrer lorsque l'on prononce un mot consciencieusement choisis !<br>- Et Rogue en a un ?!  
>- Oui, apparemment... D'après des Septièmes années... Et le mot en question serait « substance » ! Gloussa Ron.<br>- L'heure de cours de potion d'après sera visiblement plus agréable que prévue... Murmura Harry, faisant naître sur les lèvres de ses deux amis des sourires impatients.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil complice, imaginant le prochain cours qui serait sûrement très amusant... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était impatient d'avoir cours de potion.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, nos trois sorciers se hâtèrent de « ranger » leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et de se rendre aux cachots , pouffant en imaginant la suite des événements. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la salle et allèrent s'installer à leur places respectives, se jetant de furtifs coups d'œils complices.  
>- […] Je vais à présent vous demander de sortir vos manuels et de suivre les instructions pour préparer un filtre de mort... Sifflait le professeur en balayant du regard la salle de ces saletés de rejetons qui gaspillaient des précieuses heures de son temps. Alors qu'il allait se détourner pour corriger ces torchons que lui rendaient ces cornichons, une main se leva. Que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de ce Potter non de Misse-je-sais-tout.<p>

- Potter ? Dit-il d'une voix âcre, se demandant ce que ce sale rejeton attendait.  
>- Monsieur... Vous n'avez pas indiqué quel page donnait les instructions pour la préparation de cette « substance »... Répondit narquoisement le brun, tentant de garder une expression parfaitement neutre malgré les ricanements de ses complices.<p>

Les yeux du professeur de potion se rétractèrent et il eut un mouvement de sursaut, amplifiant les ricanements de Ron et Seamus, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du survivant.

Oh oui, cette dernière heure de cours s'annonçait particulièrement amusante...  
>Car, chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, Harry répétait le mot « substance », faisant se raidir son cher professeur. Et en remarquant son étrange démarche (comme s'il aurait eut un « Eclair de feu » dans... Enfin, quelque part...), Harry fut horrifié en devinant où le « vibrator » avait été placé.<p>

A la fin de l'heure, le pauvre professeur s'était résigné et était aller s'asseoir, les tempes mouillées de transpiration, les joues rouges et essoufflé. Son regard était cependant toujours aussi noir, jetait des éclairs à Seamus et Ron qui n'arrivaient plus à reprendre à leur souffle tellement ils riaient, se tenant difficilement à leur table, manquant de tomber.

Son regard s'obscurcit davantage (si c'était possible...) lorsqu'il vit l'horrible petit bâtard de survivant lever la main. C'était à chaque fois lui qui prononçait ce mot... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit au courant ? La lueur de malice qui brillait au fond de ses iris émeraudes lui prouvait que oui ...

- Oui, Potter … Interrogea Rogue en se préparant à une nouvelle vague de désir...  
>- Et lorsque nous avons terminé de la préparer, que faisons-nous de la « substance » ? Demanda Harry en prenant sur lui pour ne pas suivre Seamus et Ron dans leur crise de rire.<p>

Le professeur se raidît et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

Ayant les yeux globuleux des misérables crapauds qui lui servaient d'élèves braqués sur lui, il se racla la gorge avant de répondre de sa voix ordinairement glaciale :

- Vous me versez une dose de votre potion dans un flacon que vous laisserez sur mon bureau... Euh, non, laissez-là sur vos bureaux, je ne veux pas risquer une catastrophe … Ajouta-t-il avec un rictus. La véritable raison était qu'il voulait éviter d'entendre une nouvelle fois le mot « substance », qui le ferait irrémédiablement jouir devant sa classe.

- Que Salazard emporte chaque Potter de la terre... Siffla-t-il entre ses dents au moment même où la sonnerie retentit.

Severus allait se venger... Oh que oui... Et cela impliquait la préparation d'une potion qui entraînerait la violation du règlement. Mais le prix était à payer... Potter allait vivre la plus horrible journée de son existence, il se le promettait.

Du côté de la prochaine victime, qui pour l'instant était bourreaux, plus rien ne les empêchait de rire à gorge déployée, entraînant leur camarade lorsqu'ils leur expliquèrent la raison des soudains moments d'absences de leur chauve-souris. Même Hermione s'autorisa à sourire...

Tous se dirigeaient à présent vers la grande salle afin de prendre un bon déjeuner, mérité pour certains, pour d'autres moins.

- Harry, y'a Draco et Pansy là'bas... Chuchota Hermione.  
>- On va les voir ? Proposa Harry, sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione qui était aussi d'accord que lui.<p>

Ils s'approchèrent des deux Serpentards qui descendaient les dernières marches pour se rendre dans la salle.

- Salut … Lança timidement Hermione en regardant Pansy.

Les deux Serpentards levèrent la tête vers les Gryffondor et Draco adressa pour une des rares fois de sa vie un sourire éclatant à Hermione et Harry, faisant fondre ce dernier. Pansy quant à elle, ne prononça pas même un mot et descendit précipitamment les dernières marches pour regagner la grande salle, laissant Harry, Draco et Hermione incrédules.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Hermione en s'adressant au blond.  
>- Je ne sais pas... Elle était bien, elle me parlait et lorsque vous êtes arrivés...<p>

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la châtaine. Serait-ce sa faute ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

- Sinon ça va ? Reprit timidement Draco en s'adressant au brun.  
>- Euh... Oui, et toi ? Répondit Harry en s'avadan kedavrant mentalement.<br>- Oui, plutôt. Dîtes, ce soir on a prévu d'aller travailler sur notre devoir de métamorphose avec Pans' à la bibliothèque, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? Parce que, enfin, vu qu'on a cours ensemble, on pourrait s'entraider, et... bah, hier c'était bien au parc, on s'est bien entendu et tout... Donc, …

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun et il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Hermione le coupa :

- Oui, on sera là. A ce soir. Répondit Hermione en songeant davantage à se retrouver avec Pansy plutôt qu'avec Draco, embarquant son meilleur ami en le tirant par le bras, laissant tout juste le temps à ce dernier de lancer un dernier regard au blond.

- Harry, tu vas te faire un torticolis. Commenta Hermione.  
>- Hermione, je. T' .de. Répliqua-t-il en insistant sur les syllabes de ce dernier mot.<p>

C'est sur ces dernières gentilles et ô combien agréables paroles qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, s'installant sur un des bancs de leur table, tout bonnement affamés.

- Harry, regarde ce qui t'attends... Ronronna l'insupportable Seamus.

Le brun lui lança un regard d'incertitude et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. C'est avec horreur qu'il remarqua une petite lettre coincée entre son verre et son assiette.

- Oh non... Souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il s'en saisit et la rangea dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier. Il était hors de question que Seamus ne recommence cette lecture à voix haute comme la dernière fois, il se sentait devenir rouge rien qu'en repensant à la honte qu'il avait reçu. Mais quelque part, savoir être désiré, convoité de cette façon ne le dérangeait pas et le flattait. L'auteur avait d'ailleurs précisé qu'il ne recherchait pas le survivant, mais seulement l'adolescent, Harry, juste Harry. De plus, il s'agissait là d'un homme de son âge. Mais le mystère demeurait entier, puisque personne ne se comportait de façon étrange ces temps ci. Enfin, exceptés Ginny qui s'insupportait depuis un moment. Sa façon de pouffer, de se coller à lui et de faire comme s'il était sa propriété l'exaspérait, pour ne pas dire l'énervait. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire mais jamais il ne pourrait se mettre avec elle … Premièrement, il était gay. Ensuite, elle ressemblait bien trop à sa mère pour qu'il puisse... Brrr, peu importe. La seule personne qu'il désirait était le beau blond qui à son plus gros contentement, se trouvait être bien plus agréable, sympathique et gentil qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et puis, par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'il était diablement bien foutu !

Après avoir déjeuné, les Gryffondors se rendirent avec une flegme apparante à leur cours de Divination. Pendant deux heures. Youpi.

- Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous me lisiez dans les boules de cristal pour prévenir de votre avenir. Aussi, placez-vous par deux et alternez les connections temporelles ! Expliqua le professeur en accompagnant ses paroles de larges gestes.

C'est naturellement avec Ron que Harry s'installa devant une petite table circulaire et regarda dans la boule de cristal. Toute façon, pour avoir une bonne note, Harry n'aurait qu'à prédire une mort des plus tragiques. Et il ne manquait pas d'imaginations...

- Alors mon garçon, que vois-tu ? Demanda la mystique professeur en s'approchant des deux adolescents.  
>- Je vois... Des flammes... Commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils pour paraître crédible et masquer l'amusement qu'il ressentait, tandis que Ron, Seamus et Dean s'étaient tus pour écouter la fausse prédiction du brun avec un sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Oui, continue ! L'encouragea Trelawnay.  
>- Une bâtisse prends feu... Un manoir... On dirait la cabane hurlante... Je suis prit au piège dans une pièce, le feu m'empêche de sortir... Je vois aussi... Un éboulement... Et...<p>

« _Harry, mon garçon, il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. Rappelle-toi, __**il **__t'a conduit à moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dût écouter ce regretté Dumbledore et te laisser influencer par l'amour... Regarde où ça t'a mené ? A la mort... ENDOLORIS !_ »

- Et ?

- Je... Je mourrais... Répondit Harry en rouvrant les yeux sans s'être souvenu de les avoir fermés, se sentant hagard, comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 !<p>

**Lenoska **: Oui, en effet, mes chapitres reprennent des titres de chansons de t.A.T.u (la preuve pour ce chapitre-ci et pour le suivant qui s'intitulera **"Sparks (étincelles)"**). En fait, j'adore écouter du t.A.T.u en lisant ou écrivant du slash Harry Potter ^^ Mais mes chapitres reprendront donc certainement des titres d'autres chansons d'artistes divers ^^

A ce propos, je suis désespérément en manque de fiction Harry Potter ! Alors si vous écrivez-vous même une fiction avec une relation homosexuelle sur Harry Potter, faîtes-le moi savoir, par pitié !


	6. Chapter 6 - Sparks

Harry était sortit en trombe de la salle, ignorant les interpellations de Ron, Dean et Seamus, encore trop choqué de ce qu'il venait de se tramer. Il ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il avait entendu... Un vision ? Une prémonition ? Un flash ?

La sensation qu'il avait ressenti avait été similaire aux connections privilégiés qu'il entretenait avec Voldemort, mais cette fois-ci il s'était sentit... En transe. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et trop de pensées s'entre-mêlaient dans son esprit, toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres. Lui qui avait toujours sous-estimé la divination, il se devait de revoir son jugement...

Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, pensa immédiatement à Ron ou Hermione mais se ravisa. Après tout, cela peut être uniquement le fruit de son imagination, une hallucination dût aux encens qui brûlaient dans la salle et à la chaleur de la journée ?

Inutile d'inquiéter qui que ce soit pour ce genre de choses.

Du moins, se focaliser sur ce qu'il avait entendu ou cru entendre n'était pas une de ses priorités.

Son principal objectif était de regagner la bibliothèque, retrouver Hermione et puis bien sûr... Draco. Ah oui, et Pansy aussi. M'enfin, c'était plus pour Hermione qu'elle était là... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait entre elles ? Après la révélation de leurs rendez-vous secrets et le brusque saut d'humeur de Pansy ce matin, il se posait bien des questions... Si il y avait quelque chose de sérieux entre elles, Hermione lui en aurait fait part, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble...

Il arriva enfin devant les larges portes qui débouchaient sur la bibliothèque toute aussi spectaculaire. Il déambula à travers les rayonnages où sur les étagères avachies reposaient de lourds ouvrages traitant sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Arrivant en fin de rayon, il chercha du regard la table où devaient les attendre ses amis et repéra bien vite une tignasse blonde platinée qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne... Pansy se trouvait à ses côtés mais aucun signes d'Hermione, gênant un peu le brun.

Lui qui avait rencontré Voldemort 4 fois dans sa vie, repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs, affronté un basilic, un dragon, résisté à la peste (qui est pour l'instant en train de faire cours de potion) et à l'horreur l'an passé (elle devait très certainement être repartie s'acheter un tailleur rose), lui n'osait pas approcher les deux Serpentards, à cours de mots, hébétés, gênés et stupidement planté au milieu du passage.

« Allez Harry, fait honneur à ta maison... » Pensa-t-il en s'approchant du duo.

- Salut ! Commença-t-il en empruntant un ton enjoué.

Les deux têtes se levèrent vers lui, l'un espérant trouver Harry et l'autre Hermione.

- Oh, ce n'est que toi... Soupira Pansy en se reconcentrant sur son parchemin déplié.

- Quel accueil... S'indigna le brun en s'installant sur une chaise, sortant à son tours ses cours de métamorphose pour compléter son fameux devoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Pansy est seulement tendue... A cause de Granger..

- Hermione ! Corrigèrent Harry et Pansy d'une même voix.

- Oui, bon, à cause d'_Hermione_ j'imagine... Reprit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Par Merlin, il allait être désormais fondamental qu'il fasse des efforts envers la Gryffondor, non seulement pour sa meilleure amie qui s'était subitement éprise d'elle mais également pour Harry avec qui elle entretenait une relation on ne pouvait plus soudé.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en imaginant sa tante tordue qu'était Bellatrix le voir en l'instant présent... Lui, Draco Malfoy, s'efforcer d'appeler une née-moldu par son prénom, en plus de la côtoyer, sans omettre de courtiser Harry Potter.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu venir la Gryffondor qui se planta devant la table et s'adressa directement à Pansy de sa voix stridente :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Pansy leva les yeux vers elle et son regard se durcit. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans accorder une seule oeillade à la châtaine qui se contenta de la suivre sans le moindre commentaire, toutes deux déterminées à découvrir la vérité et ce qu'il se tramait entre elles.

- Je t'écoute. Fit Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été désagréable avec toi, ou méchante... Enfin quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu expliquer ton comportement de ce matin... Commença doucement Hermione, choisissant avec soin les mots qu'elle allait emprunter, évitant à tout prix d'engendrer d'autres dégâts...

Pansy soupira d'agacement et jeta un regard dur vers Hermione, se demandant si réellement elle la prenait pour une Poufsouffle.

- Faut-il que j'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ce que tu aurais put me dire hier soir en haut de la tours ? Répondit-elle. Le regard d'incompréhension de la brune la poussa à continuer : J'ai entendu Brown répéter aux pimbêches de ta maison que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Et étant donné la tournure que prends notre relation, j'aurai espérée que tu me l'aurais appris !

- Oui, Pansy jouait la carte de l'amie trahie plutôt que de l'amoureuse transie, ne voulant pas dévoiler la réelle nature de ses sentiments, de peur d'être rejetée ou pire, humilié si d'aventure elle allait le répéter au reste de l'école.

Hermione de son côté restait abasourdie par les propos de la brune à son égard. Non seulement, c'était totalement faux, mais de plus, cette sangsue de Lavande Brown ne lui laisserait donc jamais un instant de répis ? Faudrait-il constamment qu'elle tente par tous les moyens de .. de la faire chier quoi !

« Au moins, il faut voir le bon côté des choses... » se dit-elle. « Pansy a été offusquée de ne pas avoir été mis au courant... Voilà un bon point... ».

- Pansy, je ne suis avec personne... Lavande croit que je suis intéressé par Ron et fait tout pour m'éloigner de lui, m'humilier. Mais sache que tout ce qu'elle raconte est strictement faux !

Pansy demeura quelques instants hébétées au milieu du couloir, cherchant de quoi répliquer mais les mots lui manquaient et elle préféra demeurer muette.

- Allez Pansy, ne fait pas la tête, je te promet que c'est vrai...

- Je ne te fais pas la tête... Marmonna la Serpentarde.

Dans ce cas, puisque le malentendu est réglé, nous pouvons retrouver Harry et Draco qui doivent en venir aux mains ou au corps à corps. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Contrairement à ce que les deux protagonistes pensaient, Harry et Draco avaient pendant ce temps approfondis leurs recherches sur le devoir de métamorphose. Le blond avait profité de la situation et s'était rapproché de Harry à tel point qu'ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda d'une voix polaire Ginny qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Qu'est-ce que _lui_ fait ici ? Reprit-elle en regardant Draco d'un air dédaigneux.

Harry serra les dents et soupira d'exaspération.

- Draco m'aide pour un devoir Ginny. Répondit le brun entre ses dents.

- Draco ? Répéta la rousse. Et depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? S'énerva Ginny en lorgnant d'un œil mauvais son regard sur Draco.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient elles aussi de regagner la bibliothèque et observaient la scène en silence.

- Il ne se passe rien. Répondit Harry en sentant la colère s'insurger lentement dans ses veines.

- Ai au moins le courage de me dire la vérité. Fit-elle avant de s'en aller, laissant perplexe Hermione et Pansy tandis que Draco affichait sur ses lèvres un sourire triomphant.

- Harry... Commença Hermione.

- Oh non Hermione, ne me refais pas un sermon, c'est bon. Coupa le brun d'une voix sèche.

- Oh que si. Répliqua brutalement la châtaine en se pointant devant Harry. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être rejeté par la personne que tu aimes, alors ne l'infliges pas aux autres. Va l'expliquer à Ginny, elle n'est pas idiote et elle le comprendra. Ne me force pas à le dire ici. Menaça-t-elle en adressant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son meilleur ami.

« Oh si, vas-y Hermione crache ta pastille pour une fois qu'on te le demande... » Pensa du plus fort qu'il le put Draco, suspendu aux lèvres de la Gryffondor.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien et sortit son parchemin, au plus grand dam de Harry et Draco qui venait de passer une bonne heure dessus mais au plus grand bonheur de Pansy qui se réjouissait intérieurement de rester encore en la compagnie de Hermione.

N'ayant plus aucunement l'envie de travailler de toute la soirée, Draco et Harry entamèrent une conversation _normale _où se mêlaient éclats de rires, chamailleries et taquineries d'adolescent « ordinaires ».

Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient donc imaginer ce qui se passait dans les cachots de leur cher professeur de potion...

Ce dernier s'activait à modifier le filtre interdit qu'était le véritasérum afin qu'il ne dure plus sous un cours laps de temps mais bel et bien sur la journée entière.

Et personne ne s'étonne lorsque je vous révèle que cette potion est destinée au plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor, à l'unique sorcier qui ose parer un Avada avec un Expelliarmus, à celui-qui-malgré-les-emmerdes-dans-lesquelles-il-se-fourre-n'a-toujours-pas-crevé, plus communément appelé Harry Potter.

Snape ne put empêcher un ricanement s'échapper de ses lèvres en imaginant la journée que Potter allait passer, obligé de répondre honnêtement à toutes les questions qui lui seront verbalement adressées.

Ô joies.

* * *

><p>Mes petits loulous, j'ai fahit me tuer hier en ne pouvant ouvrir ma fiction sur openoffice, perdant donc toute l'immense progression de ce chapitre-ci. Quelque peu énormément beaucoup démoralisé, je n'ai pas eut le courage de réécrire le pavé que j'avais fait, aussi, je me rattraperai sur le chapitre suivant qui sera sûrement plus fournit.<p>

**Lenoska:** alors toi, franchement j'te kiffe. T'aime ce groupe et t'aime ma fic ? Oh, j't'embrasserai ! Non, sérieusement, tes commentaires me font super trop plaisir et tu es vraiment adorable ! Je t'en suppliiis, je me mets à genoux, écris cette fiction ! J'adore ces couples mais ils sont beaucoup trop mis à l'écart, à mon plus grand dam ! Et je ne penses pas utiliser "Malchik Gay" comme titre pour le chapitre sur le lémon mais plutôt "show me love" qui à mon sens est déjà plus romantique (= montre moi l'amour, ça fait pas rêver ça ?) et puis le rythme et les paroles de la chanson s'accorde parfaitement avec l'image que je me fais de ce chapitre !

Pour mes autres gentils lecteurs et reviewers, je vous aime trop fort ! Et arrêtez de dire "merci" à chaque fin de review, c'est à moi de vous remercier, mdrrr

P.S: Je suis encore désolé pour ce pauvre chapitre, mais ça fait la troisième fois que je le réécris et je n'arrive pas du tout à retranscrire ce que j'avais imaginé ici, je vous promet qu'un énorme pavé servira de chapitre 7 !

P.P.S: Oui, je ferme ma gueule.


	7. Chapter 7 - Malchik gay

Hermione se leva en sursaut et regarda rapidement son réveil qui affichait six heure et demie. Le post-it collé sur le cadran qui affichait l'heure lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial puisqu'elle allait réaliser quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eut le cran d'effectuer, quelque chose qui l'excitait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Et cette chose elle allait l'accomplir pour l'anniversaire de Pansy, ce jour-même.

Se résignant à tenter de se rendormir, elle prit ses vêtements sortit la veille et soigneusement déposés sur une chaise et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se préparant. Puis, elle prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure matinale de la semaine, et s'installa à un bureau, relisant une dernière fois son parchemin de métamorphose, s'assurant qu'il était absolument parfait.

Ses pensées dévièrent cependant contre son gré vers le divorce de ses parents, ce qui impliquait un passage devant le juge et elle ne voulait prendre parti, elle ne pouvait admettre que ses parents n'étaient plus ensembles, que jamais plu elle ne partagerait de repas avec eux deux. Tout cela impliquait un trop gros changement pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Comment était-ce possible ? Certes, ils se disputaient parfois, comme tout couples normaux parfois en désaccord. Ne s'aimaient-ils plus ? Non, c'est tout simplement impossible et inimaginable.

- Hermione, déjà réveillée ? L'interrogea la voix ensommeillée d'Harry.

- Et toi alors ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois réveillé aussi tôt !

- J'ai mal dormit... Se justifia le brun en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à son tours, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ses bras.

La vision qu'il avait eut en divination ne cessait de le tourmenter, de l'effrayer. Le sec, froid et sadique « endoloris » prononcé par Voldemort (car oui, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne)le terrorisait. N'aurait-il donc jamais un instant de répit ? Non, pas d'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la veille sur les horcruxes. Il allait devoir tous les détruire, un par un, pour enfin se débarrasser du serpent vicieux. Récapitulons, combien en restait-il déjà ? Il y avait eut le journal, détruit. Puis, la bague, détruite. Il en restait cinq. Fastoche. Aucunes idées de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver, aucunes idées de ce qu'ils pourraient être, aucunes idées de comment les détruire.. Aussi simple que d'habitude quoi.

Harry préféra pour l'instant faire abstraction de ces horcruxes, Voldemort lui pourrissait déjà bien assez la vie comme ça... Vivement qu'il crève tiens... Vivre une vie normale. Pouvoir sortir en se sentant en sécurité, ne plus porter sur ses épaules le poids de trop nombreuses morts, vivre. Sortirait-il vivant de cette guerre ? Vaincrait-il seulement un jour la peste personnifié ?

Il ferma les yeux et obstrua ces trop lourdes pensées de son esprit, et préféra tourner son esprit vers Draco. Ouais, bah il y avait que ça à faire.

Oh oh oh, pauvre petit enfant innocent que ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait cette journée. (On va s'éclater les enfants.)

Lorsque l'horloge de la salle commune des Gryffondors sonna huit heures, Harry et Hermione se décidèrent à aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, ne prenant même plus la peine d'attendre Ron qui, de toute manière, préférait le prendre avec Lavande Brown.

D'une lassitude ordinaire, les deux Gryffondors se rendirent dans la grande salle, d'où s'élevait un brouhaha, démontrant que la salle se remplissait peu à peu d'étudiants.

Comme à leur habitude, Harry et Hermione s'installèrent aux côtés de Dean et Seamus qui débattaient une fois de plus sur le Quidditch.

- Harry, as-tu rédigé ton parchemin de sortilège ? Interrogea soudainement Hermione.

- Oui... Répondit-il en soupirant, exaspéré de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie dont la principale préoccupation était les cours … Enfin, après Pansy, bien sûr.

Le brun se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et ne remarqua pas l'imperceptible mouvement de baguette qu'effectua son professeur favoris, Severus Snape.

Aussi, il vida son verre d'une traîte sans décerner un goût quelconque que celui de citrouille.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas fait la veille ? Reprit sa meilleure amie, fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est vrai. Répondit mécaniquement Harry, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Je t'ai piqué ton parchemin.

Oups.

Avait-il réellement répondu ça ? Ces paroles étaient-elles les siennes ? Avaient-elles franchies le seuil de ses lèvres ?

Étant donné le regard _inqualifiablement_ noir que lui lança Hermione, il en déduisait que oui, il s'était fait griller.

Comment commencer une journée merdique avec Harry Potter : Partie 1 : le petit déjeuner.

Face au regard terriblement noir de sa meilleure amie, il ne préféra rien ajouter de plus, de peur d'aggraver la situation.

En revanche, Rogue qui se tenait impeccablement droit observait la scène, un rictus sur les lèvres. Et grâce à Merlin, les sixième années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards étaient sa première classe ce matin-ci.

Ven-gean-ce.

Son rictus s'étira et il se retint de lâcher un ricanement. Ce qui attendait ce sale morveux allait être délicieusement sadique. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait put lui infliger depuis sa première année, plus acide que ses paroles, plus froide que son regard et plus jubilante que toutes les heures de colles qu'il avait put lui infliger.

Snape se leva de son siège et sortit de la grande salle, traversant les dédales de couloirs froids aux dalles lézardés pour se retrouver dans ses sombres cachots d'où s'échappait la lumière verte émise par le soleil filtré par le lac ainsi qu'une forte odeur d'humidité et pénétra dans ses cachots. D'un habile coup de poignet, toutes les tables se garnirent des différents ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation que ses élèves devraient effectués.

C'est avec impatience et une mesquine joie non masquée qu'il accueillit ses élèves, la plupart étant surpris en raison de l'inhabituelle humeur de leur professeur. Ce dernier leur ordonna machinalement de s'installer dans le silence le plus complet et lorsque tout bruits de chaises raclant le sol, de fournitures déposés sur le bureau ou de froissements de robes fut éliminé, il demanda d'une voix acide :

- Où est Mr. Potter ?

Par Merlin, ce morveux arrivait toujours à s'échapper des pires situations dans lesquelles il était (contre son gré) fourré. Severus pria mentalement Salazar tout puissant pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple retard...

Et il entendit ses paroles, Merlin merci.

- Potter, vous vous croyez dans un club de vacance ? Claqua sa voix cassante et dénuée de la joie qui l'avait pourtant si bien emporté ce jour-ci.

- Avec vous comme moniteur, ça m'étonnerait. Répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre. Ses yeux s'élargirent cependant en remarquant l'ampleur de ses paroles qui lui coûteraient au moins...

- 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Et merde...

Comment se faisait-il que la première de ses pensées lorsqu'on lui posait une question était celle qui sortait de sa bouche ?

- Monsieur Potter, qu'elle était la raison de votre retard ? Reprit Snape, se délectant de l'impuissance du fils de son pire ennemi face au filtre qu'il avait lui-même concocté. Qui n'en aurait pas profité de la sorte ?

- J'étais retourné dans mon dortoir.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Aller chercher mon devoir de métamorphose.

Harry répondait mécaniquement, ayant tout juste le temps de se rendre comte qu'il disait strictement toute la vérité, sans même songer à empêcher ses pensées de devenir paroles.

Le reste des élèves, quant à eux, demeuraient muets de surprises en voyant l'échange verbale et (très) direct du professeur envers son élève. En effet, ce dernier venait de répondre docilement au lieu d'un jolie et habituel: "ça ne vous regarde pas" !

Hermione regardait d'un œil inquiet son meilleur ami, cherchant elle aussi une explication à la situation. Car malgré la haine non contenue qu'il ressentait envers Rogue, jamais il ne se serait aventuré de révéler le tréfonds de ses pensées d'une telle façon, aux risques de la chute considérable de points de leur maison... Non, il y avait quelque chose de très louche aujourd'hui. Et Hermione s'était bien décidé à deviner quoi, par Gryffondor !

- Potter, regagnez votre place, et tachez de vous faire discret aujourd'hui si vous ne voulez pas aggraver la situation de votre maison.

- Bien, monsieur. Répondit piteusement le concerné, faisant cette fois-ci profil bas.

Le professeur se détourna de son élève en faisant voler son ample robe de sorcier noir d'un mouvement élégant et expliqua la suite de son cours.

Depuis cette année-ci, il ne faisait que très peu de théorie et passait directement à la pratique, préparant ses élèves pour leur ASPIC.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?! L'interpella Hermione qui s'interrogeait sur la soudaine franchise de son meilleur ami.

- J'en sais rien, dès qu'on me pose une question je dois dire la vérité !

- Pardon ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Un sortilège ou une potion, sûrement. Répondit-il, agissant toujours sous l'effet de la potion de son professeur.

- Mais qui aurait put te faire ça ?

- Rogue. Répondit Harry, tout d'abord accablé par la réponse qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé et qui s'était « échappée » de sa bouche puis ensuite songeur par ce qu'il venait de dire, soit, ce qui avait été la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Après tout, il lui avait pourrit son cours comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, la dernière fois... Il s'agissait peut-être là d'une vengeance … ?

Il secoua la tête, non cela ne pouvait décemment pas être possible, Rogue aurait enfreint une bonne partie du règlement, ce qu'il ne pouvait sûrement pas se permettre en tant que professeur de Poudlard.

Quoique...

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça... ? L'interrogea Hermione, qui comme le voulait sa nature, souhaitait connaître la raison.

- Parce que j'ai faillit le faire jouir la semaine dernière. Répondit Harry.

Par les couilles de Voldemort, cette journée allait être la pire de toute.

- Tu... Tu as quoi ?! Harry, Draco ça pouvait aller mais maintenant Rogue... Après ça sera Voldemort ? Tu veux tous te les faire ou quoi ?!

- Ah ça non, plutôt me faire Naguini. Répondit Harry.

Oui, la plus horrible de toute.

Quiconque ait lancé ce sortilège rôtisse en enfer pour le restant de ses jours.

- Hermione, Rogue avait un _vibrator_, j'ai simplement voulu le faire enrager... Jamais j'aurai put... Commença le brun en retenant un haut le cœur.

La châtaine soupira et se ressaisit, ayant imaginé les plus horribles images que son subconscient ait put lui façonner.

L'heure se déroula sans encombre particulière, Harry s'étant résolu à faire sa potion à la perfection, désirant à tout prix éviter un contact vocal avec son professeur.

Mais ce dernier semblait laisser la magie de la vengeance s'opérer toute seule...

Car en effet, alors qu'Harry n'aurait jamais put penser qu'il puisse survenir quelque chose de pire à la situation qu'il endurait, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

C'était sans compter sur le cours de divination et du professeur Trelawnay …

- Harry, mon garçon, que voyez-vous aujourd'hui ? L'avait interrogée la folle qui avait été subjugué par sa dernière prestation, penchée sur sa boule de cristal.

- Rien d'autre que vos yeux globuleux. Avait répondu Harry.

Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et Ron, Dean ainsi que Seamus contenaient tant bien que de mal un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Harry quant à lui n'en menait pas large et s'était emballé dans des excuses, mêlant fatigue à un manque nutritif... Tout cela étant aussi pitoyable que Dumbledore avec ses sorbets aux citrons.

Et c'est pour cause d'une pitoyabilité telle, Trelawnay le crut.

- Bon, reprenons alors... La semaine dernière votre esprit s'était laisser guider par le spiritualisme et s'était encrée dans une vision... Mon garçon, qu'aviez-vous vu ?

- J'ai entendu Voldemort. Répondit Harry.

Les conversations se turent une nouvelle fois et certains grimacèrent à l'entente de ce nom qui effrayait toujours autant.

Le brun quant à lui souffla d'agacement. Bordel, le sort s'acharnait sur lui ou quoi ?

- Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien, pourrais-je me rendre à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il, faisant prétexte afin d'échapper à d'autres questions qui entraîneraient d'autres réponses franches.

Il allait devoir se cloîtrer au lit, s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande ou quelque part et ne plus avoir de contact avec qui que ce soit !

Merlin, s'il advenait à se savoir qu'Harry Potter était soumis à du véritasérum ou un truc dans le genre, s'en était fini de sa vie.

Il serait claire et net que tout le monde s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour l'interroger sur chaque chapitre de sa vie... Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en imaginant Rita Skeeter débouler à Poudlard pour une séance d'interview. Là, sa réputation en serait finie.

- Oui, bien sûr... Allez-y … Répondit vaguement Trelawnay qui s'était écarté du survivant, n'osant à présent plus lever les yeux vers lui de peur d'entrer elle aussi en contact avec Vol... Vous-savez-qui.

Sans en attendre plus, Harry se saisit de ses affaires et après un regard entendu vers Ron, il sortit de la salle et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. De ce fait, il allait en profiter pour demander conseil à Madame Pomfresh qui saurait sûrement reconnaître ce qui le … possédait ? Il ne savait même pas comment dire ce qui s'éprenait de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'était la peur qui croissait en lui chaque fois qu'il croisait un autre élève.

Harry passa les portes qu'il avait si souvent poussé et se rendit directement devant le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

- Tient, bonjour Potter ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Pomona, les yeux rivés sur des fioles qu'elle s'entêtait à remplir.

- Bonjour Madame... Euh... Eh bien voilà, en fait depuis ce matin, dès qu'on me pose une question, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je réponds franchement. Je veux dire, c'est comme si je ne contrôlait même plus mes réponses !

L'infirmière leva son regard noisette vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

- Avez-vous but une potion ou été soumis à un sortilège ? L'interrogea-t-elle en délaissant ses précieuses fioles.

- Non, pas que je sache...

- Depuis quand exactement cela opère-t-il sur vous ?

- Depuis ce matin...

- Oui mais quand ? Quand est-ce que vous avez remarqué ce changement ? Insista-t-elle.

- Dans la grande salle, je prenais mon petit déjeuner avec Hermione. Répondit-il.

La sorcière n'émit qu'un « Hmm.. » songeur et sortit sa baguette.

- Je vais appliquer sur vous plusieurs sorts afin de déceler ce qui se trame en vous Potter. Je vous demanderais pendant ce temps là de n'esquisser le moindre gestes.

- Bien.

Et pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, faisant plusieurs gestes avec sa baguette, fronçant chaque fois les sourcils n'arrivant visiblement pas à repérer ce qui s'était une fois de plus épris de Harry Potter, le brun réfléchissait à un divers moyen d'échapper aux questions de ses amis.

Peut-être devait-il vraiment transplaner en Suède, comme il l'avait souhaité la dernière fois. Il recommencerait une nouvelle vie... Et puis, les Suédois étaient plutôt mignons...

- Potter, je ne vois décemment pas ce qui aurait put vous mettre dans un tel état... Je suis navrée, mais je ne peux dans ce cas vous administrez aucuns traitements susceptible d'éliminer ça... Repassez me voir demain, j'ai bien peur que vous auriez à subir cela durant le reste de la journée.

Pomfresh avait annoncé ça d'une voix pressée, et Harry fut désormais sûr qu'en vérité, elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander plus amples explications, il fut coupé par l'infirmière qui lui ordonna de retourner en cours. Décidément, c'était une manie dans cette école de se faire rembarer vite fait afin d'éviter toutes questions ! Dumbledore déteint sur tout le monde ou quoi ?!

Harry sortit donc docilement de l'infirmerie, délaissant Pompom à ses occupations. Le brun traversa les dédales de couloirs, passa à travers la court et se rendit dans les serres, en cours de botanique, là où il devait avoir cours en compagnie des... oh, des Serpentards.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je savoir où vous vous trouviez ? Demanda le professeur Chourave, le visage maculé de terre.

- A l'infirmerie. Répondit docilement le brun en cherchant des yeux ses amis.

- Très bien. Je vérifiera ceci à la fin du cours. Mettez-vous avec un de vos camarades, vous travaillerez en binôme aujourd'hui. Ajouta-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête et se faufila à travers les tables couvertes de terres. Malheureusement, Hermione s'était placée avec... Ô surprise, Pansy Parkinson. Harry sourit et se tourna tout naturellement vers ses camarades Gryffondors. Malheureusement, tous s'étaient déjà trouvés quelqu'un.

- Potter, te placer avec un Serpentard t'effrayerait-il ? Ronronna derrière lui la voix de Draco Malfoy.

- Pas avec un Serpentard, mais avec toi, oui, cela m'effraie. Répondit machinalement, et toujours sous l'emprise du véritasérum 2.0, notre cher et tendre Harry Potter.

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui … Souriait. Ouais. Il affichait un sourire en coin, mutin, ses yeux argentés dévorant et léchant la silhouette aguichante du survivant. Les joues rougies à cause d'un tel regard inquisiteur, il se posta à côté de son « pire ennemi », sous les sourires amusés d'Hermione et de Pansy.

- Tu me vexes en disant cela... Reprit Draco d'un ton qui se voulait boudeur, mais non crédible en raison de son regard.

- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ce que tu penses... Murmura le brun en affichant lui aussi un sourire en coin.

Le blond, amusé par le fait qu'Harry entre dans son jeux, se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffla :

- Pour quelles raisons alors ?

- Un frisson parcourut la totalité du corps d'Harry.

- Parce que tu me fais de l'effet... Souffla en retour Harry, qui avait oublié l'emprise du mystérieux sort, agissant donc mécaniquement, sans contrôle.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, maudissant Snape et toutes ces maudites potions -car oui, il était persuadé qu'il était le responsable.

Concernant le blond, il s'était raidit à l'entente de ces mots, lâchés si innocemment qui pourtant l'avaient frappés en plein cœur.

- Harry... Je ne te pensais pas si franc... ?

- C'est parce que je suis sous l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sort.

Oh-mon-dieu.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis sous l'emprise d'une potion ou d'un sort. Répondit malgré lui Harry.

- Et quelles en sont les conséquences ? Demanda un Draco qui se sentait tout à coup excité de la révélation du brun.

- Je réponds à toutes les questions. Oh non Draco, arrête de me poser des questions, je t'en supplie ! Gémis le brun en laissant lourdement tomber sa tête sur ses bras.

Draco afficha un rictus effroyable, terrifiant, sadique.

Qui ne disait rien, mais alors rien qui vaille à Harry.

- Vraiment tout ? Reprit Draco en se délectant de la mine décomposée -et ô combien adorable- d'Harry.

- Oui. Répondit la voix étouffée d'Harry.

Quelle occasion en or. Draco jubilait intérieurement. Il allait enfin pouvoir poser toutes les questions qu'il désirait. Mais le plus important serait de savoir s'il avait une chance avec le survivant, s'il pourrait un jour s'aventurer à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, à le serrer dans ses bras, à enfouir sa tête dans son cou et se délecter de sa délicate odeur.

- Harry … Mon cher Harry... Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? Commença doucement le blond.

- Oui. Répondit le concerné en fermant les yeux. Malfoy, je te déteste. Ajouta-t-il.

- Harry... Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle ?

- Je suis gay.

Oh non. Oh non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit, pas devant lui. Quelle serait sa prochaine question ? « De qui es-tu amoureux ? » Malfoy, ferme ta gueule, par Merlin ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il échappe à cette situation, qu'il s'en aille.

- Professeur ! S'écria soudainement Harry en levant la main, interrompant l'explication de Chourave sur les propriétés magiques de la gueule de loup.

Cette dernière, quelque peu irritée d'être interrompue de la sorte demande sèchement :

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Potter ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien... Est-ce que je pourrai retourner à l'infirmerie ? S'il vous plaît... Je demanderais à Hermione de me résumer le cours de cette journée, tout en le rattrapant, bien sûr...

- Bon... Eh bien... Oui, allez-y... L'autorisa Chourave, décontenancée. Ce gamin était décidément bizarre. Mais je veux que quelqu'un vous accompagne ! Ajouta-t-elle, quoi que suspecte concernant le soudain mal-être de son élève.

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et c'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy profita une nouvelle fois de la situation.

- Madame, étant donné que je suis dans le groupe d'Harry, je pourrai l'accompagner ?

La classe entière se tourna vers eux dans une synchronisation aussi parfaite que comique.

- Euh … Oui... Dans ce cas, allez-y... Répondit-elle, tout aussi surprise que ses élèves.

Harry quant à lui maudit Merlin, Gryffondor, Barbapapa et Scoobi-doo. Bordel de merde. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait une putain de chance de merde ?

Adressant un dernier regard de chien battu à sa meilleure amie, qui lui rendit un sourire en coin (la connasse) et sortit de la salle tranquillement.

Mais une fois que Malfoy eut refermé la porte, il se barra en courant. Ouaip. Comme un lâche. Désolé papa et maman d'avoir déshonoré les Gryffondors mais... Cas d'extrême urgence.

- Hey, Harry ! S'écria Draco en le voyant s'éloigner.

Ah non, non et non ! Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer alors qu'il avait une occasion en or de pouvoir savoir si oui ou non il pourrait se permettre de l'embrasser.

Et dans un dernier hélant de désespoir, Draco Malfoy se mit à courir, à la poursuite de son Dom Juan.

Une folle course-poursuite s'engagea entre les princes de Gryffondor et de Serpentards qui se termina finalement dans les toilettes désertes des filles, l'antre de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry avait naïvement pensé pouvoir s'y cacher, mais c'était sans compter sur l'insupportable Peeves qui passait par là.

Draco déboucha finalement vers deux directions, l'une sur sa gauche et l'autre sur sa droite.

Face à lui, se trouvait la porte des toilettes des filles.

- Roh, bon sang ! Maugréa Draco.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Peeves travers la porte des toilettes, chantonnant :

- Harry Potter se trouve dans les toilettes...

Et derrière la porte on entendit d'une voix étouffée et un brin rageuse :

Oh le con.

Draco sourit sadiquement et pénétra dans la pièce. Il passa devant les portes des cabines, donnant un coup dans chaque. Arrivé devant la dernière, il frappa trois petits coups secs de son point.

- Harry... Chantonna-t-il d'une voix où l'on décernait parfaitement l'amusement.

Ce dernier gémit de désespoir et on entendit le loquet de la porte s'enlever, puis s'ouvrir brutalement. Harry sortit et fixa ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles grises de Draco, où l'on lisait... De la détermination ? Qui fit frémir le blond.

- Harry... De qui es-tu amoureux ?

- De toi.

**Je devais m'arrêter ici. Mais étant donné que le chapitre précédent était pourrit... **

Leurs yeux demeurèrent plongés dans ceux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que doucement, avec prudence et tendresse, Draco s'approcha d'Harry, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux contact, tendre et en même temps passionné. Harry porta sa main sur la nuque du blond et appuya sur celle-ci, déclenchant une vague de désir de contact pour les deux. Ce qui avait été un baiser tendre et doux devenait progressivement sauvage et possessif. La main de Draco caressait les hanches de celui qu'il désirait depuis déjà tant de temps. Timidement, la langue du brun vint caresser les lèvres de celles du blond, quémandant l'accès complet à sa bouche. Initiative qui surpris agréablement Draco qui entre-ouvrit immédiatement les lèvres, laissant leurs deux langues se rencontrer et se lancer une lutte sans merci, un ballet endiablé, une chorégraphie sauvagement improvisée mais tout aussi délicieuse. D'une main possessive, Draco plaqua Harry contre lui, faisant gémir le gryffondor contre ses lèvres, provoquant un électrochoc dans tout le corps du Serpentard. Mais à contre-coeur, ils durent se détacher, ouvrant leurs yeux qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir fermés.

- Harry... Je t'aime aussi. Souffla-t-il pour la première fois, se moquant de l'éventuel ridicule qui le couvrait, se préoccupant uniquement de la réaction de son brun, de l'homme qu'il aimait, et au diable les convenances et les manières Malfoyennes.

Et pour conclure cet instant de tendresse au milieu des toilettes des filles et sous le regard attendrit de Mimi Geignarde qui les observait, accoudée à un lavabot, sa tête reposant sur sa main, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, se délectant du goût de l'autre, de l'odeur de l'autre, de l'instant passé avec l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoO En rouge et noir OoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard et le froid s'immisçait à travers l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait les épaules de Severus Snape, assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Son visage, d'ordinaire froid et austère, était détendu, ses traits marqués par une mélancolie et une tristesse sans fin.

De ses doigts longs et graciles, il tenait un parchemin jaunit par les années, dont le sceau rouge représentant un « B » gracieux avait été décacheté.

Cela aurait fait quatre ans qu'ils se seraient remis ensemble. Mais le destin lâche et cruel en avait décidé autrement. Il lui avait ôté par une nuit sans lune son âme sœur, son unique raison de vivre, sa moitié. La vie était d'une cruauté sans limite, jouant sur le malheur des plus démunis. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus se blottir contre lui, sentir son corps tendu de désir sous le sien, poser sa bouche sur la sienne une dernière fois.

Depuis sa mort, Severus avait sombré dans un puis de douleur et de désespoir sans fin, sans fond. Il tombait dans ces abîmes noires et cruelles, sachant éperdument que jamais il n'en ressortirait, qu'il y avait un point de non-retour.

Une larme insolente dévala la joue pâle du professeur qui n'y prêta attention.

Plus rien n'importait pour lui, pas même sa maigre victoire ce jour-ci sur son cancre favoris.

Il voulait mourir, il voulait lui aussi passer l'arche, à travers le voile, cette même arche qui lui avait ôté son âme sœur.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ?<p>

Vous plait-il ?

Sachez que je réponds volontiers à toutes vos reviews qui, je l'avoue, me manque !

Pour le coup, je penses avoir compensé par rapport au précédent chapitre... Celui-ci faisant 4792 mots tandis que les autres seulement 1361...

Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mit à poster mais sachez que cette année je passe mon bac de français (de sciences aussi, mais ça c'est pas important) et que par conséquent je n'ai que très peu de temps pour poster ! La semaine je n'ai plus une minute à moi... Je m'arrangerai pour être plus régulier mais je ne garantis rien...

P.S: vous vous en fouterez sûrement mais vous connaissez Jeanne Mas, la chanteuse de "En Rouge et noir", "Toute Première fois", "Johnny, Johnny" etc... Et bah elle m'a répondu sur twitter. Et ouais. (Oui, je suis un inconditionnel de cette chanteuse)

Bref, je vous aime fort fort fort !


End file.
